Ice Age and Happy Feet: The Time of the Great Giving (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Ice Age and Happy Feet: The Time of the Great Giving written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Skua Attack". Plot (Back in Antarctica, Mumble, Dilo, Tilly, Bill and Will are still in the ice cavern, looking for paths to go) *Mumble: Oh my gosh, how long is this big cave? *Dilo: I don't know. I'm getting hot in here. *Tilly: Me too. *Bill: I thought the antarctic is cold. Did summer came in early to cool ourselves down? *Will: No. We are stuck in here. We are lost in the middle of nowhere! *Mumble: But we are in a cave. We can't be that sweaty. *Will: We didn't say that we're sweaty. *Dilo: Then which way is the place to go to Snow Hill Island? *Mumble: Um? That way? *Tilly: That's a slide. Do you wanna slide on that big loop? *Mumble: Uh.....yeah? I guess so. *Dilo: I wouldn't say i would slide on it. *Tilly: Will ya? *Will: Um? *Bill: Maybe, maybe not. *Dilo: I'll say we pass. *Tilly: *push Dilo to the slide* Get in there boy. *Dilo: I'm sliding! Weeeeeee! *Will: Dilo! *Mumble: *slip the krills over to the slide* Go in too. *Will: What the? *Bill: Hey! *Mumble: Ha ha ha, they asked for it. *Tilly: *push Mumble to the slide* You go too! *Mumble: Watch it big seal. *Tilly: *slide on the ice slide* I slide like a big boy! (Mumble, Dilo, Tilly, Bill and Will slide into the longest slide on the ice cavern) *Mumble: Yeah. Slide like the wind. *Dilo: I can feel it! *Tilly: Race you both to the end. *Will: Hey, what about us? *Bill: You're forgeting about us. *Will: That's what we're talking about. *Mumble: Ha ha ha. This is awesome! *Dilo: This is exhausting. *Mumble: You're tired? *Dilo: No. I mean, this is amazing and wowzers! *Mumble: This is so much fun. *Will: I'm sliding! *Bill: Whoa, this slide is so slippery. *Will: What a slide. *Mumble: This is a fun ride! *Tilly: This never get old. *Dilo: I feel like the speed racer in my heart. *Mumble: There is only one loop out of this. *Tilly: We would make it out of here. *Mumble: Slide me in. *Will: Yabba yabba doo! (The gang slide into a big loop and goes from another place to another) *Mumble: Woo. *Dilo: Pretty enthusiastic. *Mumble: You can't beat me! *Dilo: Oh, im going to beat you first. *Mumble: Not without a single chance. *Will: Wait up! *Bill: Don't leave us all behind. *Tilly: Just catch up with us and let's go. *Will: You don't want to make me go super about this. *Mumble: Other way! (The gang turn the other way to the left) *Will: Ha ha ha, i'm sliding! *Bill: Count me in big boys! *Tilly: Wheee, wooze! *Mumble: Ha ha ha. *Dilo: Who's going to do the flop? *Will: Not me. *Bill: This is getting overkill. *Mumble: Are you guys feeling it? *Will: No. *Bill: Yes. It's amazing. *Dilo: Look out you guys, you are about to take the biggest slide of all of Antarctica. Here we go. (Mumble, Dilo, Tilly, Bill and Will slide fast to the biggest slide in the continent) *Mumble, Dilo, Tilly, Bill and Will: Whhhhoooooaaaaaa! *Dilo: This is the best ride ever! *Tilly: We're getting blown away! *Will: My arms are wiggly. *Bill: Wiggle me too. *Mumble: Soft me in. *Dilo: I feel like flying like a superhero. *Tilly: We're gonna jump. *Will: Jump, what? *Bill: Since when? *Mumble: Get ready you guys, we're going to fly and jump! (The group slide over as they fly all the way and land on the water from the slide as they swim to the beach, laughing) *Mumble: That was awesome. *Dilo: Man, i could never get a load of this. *Tilly: Oh yeah, let's do it again. *Will: No, just no. I'm done. *Bill: There's no second rides. That's the only one we gotten. *Mumble: Okay guys, no more fun stuff. Let's continue to search for the island. *Dilo: Great. Now the inside is getting much colder than it was before. *Will: Do you feel it? *Bill: I can feel it. *Tilly: Come outside. I know there's something in there. (Outside, the gang made it all the way to the Forbidden Shore where everything is all foggy in a abandon town) *Mumble: No way, it's the Forbidden Shore. *Will: The Forbidden What? *Mumble: The Forbidden Shore. It's the place where the penguins would go to look for aliens rarely. *Bill: Why is this place even a thing? *Mumble: It's the only reason why it's forbidden. *Dilo: I can't see anything. *Tilly: It's too foggy. *Mumble: Ooh, check down here. *Will: Is that a ring? *Bill: A metal cooked egg? *Mumble: No. It's a UFO ship. *Will: A UFO? *Mumble: It stands for unidentified flying object. It's a special kind of ship that most of the aliens used. *Dilo: I thought the aliens are the people that take our fish away. *Mumble: No. These different type of aliens invade planets. I wonder what this ship leads to. Come along. (Inside of the UFO ship, many footprints lead to where Scrat have left the ship in) *Dilo: What is this? *Tilly: Sound like the footprints of a squirrel. *Will: How would a squirrel live on a frozen continent? *Bill: They live in the wild. You crazy? *Tilly: No, but i seen a lot of bad before in my life. *Mumble: How can we move this thing up? *Dilo: Why you want to move it up for? *Mumble: I hope this UFO ship works. It would be much easier to make it fly all the way to Snow Hill Island. That's pretty much of riding on a ship fast than walking all the way for days. *Dilo: I'll get you hooked up. *Tilly: Does it work? *Mumble: Let me see. *Dilo: Do you need a plug to plug in the ship? *Mumble: No plug. It's free to use. *Dilo: Can you ride it? *Mumble: Yes. We're going to test this out. *Dilo: Oh boy, let's ride it. *Mumble: *sit down* Let's get this UFO ship lifted up. *ride on the ship* (The UFO move up and down from Mumble riding the ship) *Will: Whoa. *Bill: What are you doing? *Mumble: Hey, it acutally work. *Dilo: What do you see here? *Mumble: I see the buildings and the big glacier where i used to jump to swim after the aliens. *Tilly: Go back to where we are suppose to go. *Mumble: Okay, to Snow Hill Island. *Dilo: Now fly this UFO up! *Mumble: *fly the UFO* (Mumble and the gang fly the UFO ship into Snow Hill Island. In the skies of Antarctica.) *Mumble: I can see the mountains above here! *Dilo: It's a big big world out there. *Tilly: We can see everything. *Will: I'm getting UFO sick! *Bill: Move it down. *Mumble: *ride the UFO to Snow Hill Island* *Will: Whoa! *Bill: Slow down! *Mumble: Guys, it's not a car, or a plane. *Dilo: We were not saying that it's a plane. *Mumble: We're going to Snow Hill Island and that's final. *Dilo: Fine! But keep it slow feather boy. *Mumble: I bet we'll be here on time. *Tilly: Oh boy, we're going fast. *Mumble: Right in, right round. (Back at Cape Adare, the penguins are setting up a plan to stop the Feather God on the rock board) *Lovelace: Okay, you know what are we going to do. We will have to travel to Paulet Island and tell Esequiel to warp us to the Ice Age. Then we use some fire to burn up the face of the evil Feather God. Do i sound clear on this? *Montay: How are we going to do that? Not everyone can fit into Esequiel's portal. *Lovelace: Oh, we'll tell him to build a bigger one. *Cho Cho: How much metal will we need? *Lovelace: We will have to ask him to use some of his metal scrap. *Limon: Being a inventor is a lot of work. *Rimon: I could get used to it ever since Esequiel came to Cape Adare for the tickle torment test. *Montay: Is it me or the squirrel is going to come and help us with the plan? *Scrat: *holding his acorn while looking at the penguins* *Lovelace: Don't worry, let him do his own thing. *Carmen: Do you think he'll crack another home in? *Lovelace: That doesn't matter. He's going to team up to stop the Feather God by all of his actions. *Montay: You know how it works. *Ramón: Yeah, like a bunch of man chi-chis flying around in the sky. *Lovelace: Hey. *Ramón: Well sorry about that. *Montay: We might need to build a spaceship if we don't have everyone fitting in the portal at one. *Raul: Isn't that too much? *Montay: No. I don't think so. *Cho Cho: Meh... *Lovelace: Okay, now what do we got in fins? *Rimon: Ooh, a secret powerful bomb to blow up Feather God's face. *Limon: That would be a good one. *Lovelace: Yes, yes, yes. We need to put up together on one big quest of a journey. *Roy: That should do it mate. *Xever: I agree. *Lovelace: Ah, yeah. That's what we're talking about. *Montay: Boom boom yeah! *Lovelace: Let's get everyone together. *Roy: We should all get packing for the Ice Age. *Xever: I think we're about ready. *Angelo: I'll say yes. We know what we prepared for. *Ramón: We got it then. *Raul: Okie dokie. *Lovelace: I think it is time to get everything ready for Paulet Island. *Montay: Oh yeah, we're in for the game! (Back in the UFO ship with Mumble, Dilo, Tilly, Bill and Will riding on the ship) *Tilly: How far is Snow Hill Island? *Mumble: We're about a mile away. Glad this UFO ship is making us go fast to travel to places that we never been to before. *Dilo: And it has a map. What is the map telling us? *Mumble: The map is telling us where to go. Just like a GPS. *Bill: What is the red dot pointing to? *Mumble: It means we're about to arrive at Snow Hill Island. *Will: I knew it. Go north and east. *Mumble: Up and away. *move the UFO ship to Snow Hill Island* *Tilly: Oh boy, we're finally going to Snow Hill Island for real. (At Snow Hill Island, Phoenix, Catherine and Shippo are throwing some fish into the pile) *Phoenix: Ah, all set for lunch. *Shippo: I'll be stuffed for lunch. *Catherine: Isn't that too much? *Phoenix: Nah, everyone can have some. *Shippo: How many can i eat? *Catherine: It's either any of the fish you eat. But don't get a stomach ache. *Shippo: Okay mommy. I'll try to stay healthy as my uncle. *Phoenix: Good indeed. *Catherine: Hey, what is that on the sky? *Phoenix: Whoa. (A UFO ship came and land on the ice as Mumble, Dilo, Tilly, Bill and Will get off the UFO ship) *Phoenix: Mumble? *Mumble: Phoenix, nice to see you. *Phoenix: What is with the big ship and who are those guys? *Shippo: Wait, that's Dilo and Tilly. *Dilo: Hey hey hey, someone is in the house. *Tilly: Hi pal, we haven't met in ages. *Shippo: Good to see you again. *Will: Ha ha ha, now we're getting into the family meetings. *Bill: Can we just go already? *Mumble: How is the family doing? *Phoenix: We have been doing great. What's new? *Mumble: I have some bad news to tell. *Catherine: Oh no. What happen? *Phoenix: Did something happen back home? *Mumble: The entire homeland collaspes. *Phoenix: What? *Catherine: Por favor, where did all the emperors go? *Mumble: They grab my time machine and warp somewhere to escape. *Shippo: What about my cousin Erik? *Mumble: Erik is doing fine. No one has ever gotten hurt. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Ice Age and Happy Feet: The Time of the Great Giving (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:Holiday Stories